Only For The Innocent
by undomiel-himura-turner
Summary: I'm really bad with summeries.... in short, Kenshin is forced to fight an assassin no one has ever seen... Will Kaoru ever see him again? R
1. Will you let them die?

Disclaimer: My fanfiction is purely that. Fanfiction. I do not own anything but my plot. The  
  
characters (sadly) do not belong to me. (Cries)  
  
Modern Day Tokyo  
  
It was a beautiful day at the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin sat alone doing the laundry. Kaoru  
  
had gone with Yahiko and Sano into town, but Kenshin had wanted to stay behind, try as Kaoru  
  
may to convince him.  
  
Kenshin was so glad to be back. He had hated having to leave for Kyoto, and now, he had  
  
promised himself never to leave again. He had especially missed Kaoru, and though he still  
  
hadn't admitted it, He loved her, and he never wanted to do that to her again. He always wanted  
  
to be able to see her smiling face or be there for her to beat upon. In Kenshin's mind, it was better  
  
than not being there to bruise. And when he had left, everything reminded him of Kaoru, the  
  
flowers at the side of the road, the breeze, everything.  
  
Kenshin was dreaming of this when two men approached the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin  
  
looked up. They were Government officials. Whatever it was they needed, Kenshin was sure to  
  
say no. He couldn't leave Kaoru again. He WOULDN"T leave her again.  
  
"Himura the Battousai!"  
  
Kenshin looked up. He glared at the mention of that name. He was Kenshin Himura, the  
  
ex-rurouni. Not the Battousai.   
  
"Battousai. I am the President of the Main Security Branch Of Japan. This is The  
  
President of the Space Program here in Japan."  
  
Kenshin just nodded. He sensed that they wanted something, and he would not give in.  
  
He couldn't give in.   
  
"Battousai, in two weeks we will send a space craft into space. This is a Vital ship that  
  
must reach the space station. We have become aware of a spy, or somewhat. He has been causing  
  
problems all over. We don't know who this man is. All we know is that he has ultimate access,  
  
and he uses a sword style like no other. He is a very dangerous man, and though we don't have a  
  
clue who he is, we know what he plans to do."  
  
"If he is not stopped, my space program will fail. He plans to completely explode the ship  
  
and the space station. If he does, it will kill all the people up there, and the debree from the two  
  
objects would probably come down to earth killing many hundreds of innocent people  
  
throughout the world. Men, women, children, the whole lot.  
  
"Depending on the angle, it could hit this very spot in which we are standing, because the  
  
space station should be over Tokyo, Japan when we reach it."  
  
"Your friends could be the ones injured or killed. We do not want anyone harmed in this  
  
assignment. We have asked Saitou to come along and supervise the security on the ship, but we  
  
really want you to come along Battousai."  
  
"What would you expect me to do?"   
  
"We ask you to come along and find the spy. We want him out of the way. We don't  
  
expect you to kill him, unless you wish, but we ask you to stop him. Only the Battousai can do  
  
this."  
  
Kenshin was silent. He couldn't leave Kaoru again. He COULDN"T!!!!! But all those  
  
innocent people..... and Kaoru might be one of them if he stayed. It was to be with Kaoru, or save  
  
her life.   
  
Just then Ayame and Sazume ran through the front gate.   
  
"Keni? Keni! Where are you? Come and play with us!!!!!!!! Grandpa says it is safe to  
  
play horsie, so we want to play!!!"  
  
Safe. The word reverberated through him. Would it be safe? Certainly not if he didn't  
  
leave. It was the hardest thing Kenshin had done, but he said,  
  
"Fine. When must I leave here?"  
  
"Tonight if possible. This is of utmost confidentiality. You cannot tell anyone where or  
  
why you go. If you do it only puts us all in danger. Not to mention anyone you know or are  
  
around become your greatest weakness's. Leave without a sound."  
  
"One thing. I am not doing this for you, or even for Japan. It is for the people of it, all the  
  
innocent people, and once I have done this thing, NEVER contact me again, or you will find that  
  
I have broken my vow to kill..... on YOU."  
  
Kenshin's eyes flicked of amber, and the pain inside of him grew. He knew what he had  
  
just agreed to, and it pained him deeply. He would not even get to say goodbye to Kaoru.  
  
"Sayonara Battousai. We will see you shortly."  
  
With that the two men turned and left. As they walked away, Ayame and Sazume found  
  
Kenshin by the laundry.   
  
"Who are those guys Keni?"  
  
"Yeah who are they Keni? Yeah yeah."  
  
"Did they come to play horsie too?"  
  
"No they didn't de gozaru. Will you two please go talk to your grandfather please? I need  
  
to think a moment."  
  
"Oh. But we want to play Horsie!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah Horsie!!!!!"  
  
"I am sorry little ones de gozaru, but I need to do a bit of thinking now. Run along quicky  
  
now."  
  
"Okay Keni." the girls said with frowns on their faces. They turned and ran down to the  
  
Gate and went back to their grandfather.  
  
Kenshin buried his face in this hands. How could he leave Kaoru? How could he not even  
  
say goodbye? Not even leave the comfort that he would be alright? He knew that if he failed he  
  
would be one of the ones to explode on the ship, and then the debree would kill Kaoru. He knew  
  
that he had to do this. He would not allow himself to fail at this. He knew he would succeed. He  
  
HAD TO succeed.   
  
Kenshin started to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks and then down his neck. He started to tell  
  
himself of the positive, and that he would succeed, but a thought came to him. What if Kaoru  
  
didn't want him back once he left? If he had left before and said he would never leave again, then  
  
would she want him after he lied? The thought made him cry harder, and he decided he would  
  
become a rurouni once more after he completed this task.   
  
  
  
"Kaoru.......Kaoru..... Kaoru!!!!!!"   
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated! My first fic! How did I do? Do you want me to keep  
  
going? There is more for those who want it. Thanks! ^_^x 


	2. I Love you Kaoru

Disclaimer: No the Red-Headed HOT man isn't mine so don't make me dwell on it! 

Later that night, Kenshin had finished the laundry, and he had cleaned up his room. He cooked a wonderful dinner for the people he had come to know and love. Everyone was there, Kaoru, his beloved Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Ayame and Sazume, Dr. Ginzai, even Tae and Tsabume.

  
  


He had said that there was simply too much food, so he suggested they not waste it and invite Everyone to a party. They hadn't partied in a long time, and He said that they needed the relief. Now it had all died down, and most everyone was asleep in the Dojo. 

  
  


Kenshin took a deep breath and walked outside. He loved the outdoors, the stars, and everything about the outside. As he stood staring at the stars, Kaoru came out of the Dojo. 

  
  


"What is wrong Kenshin? I know something is bothering you, you aren't your usual self."

  
  


Kenshin turned around. He looked at Kaoru and her beauty. He loved her so much. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving her. Kaoru came closer. 

  
  


"Kenshin?"

  
  


Kenshin started to cry. The tears fell down his cheeks. Kaoru didn't know what to do. She knew there was something wrong, but her soft hearted, brave, ex-rurouni had never cried like this before in front of her.

  
  


"Kenshin what's wrong? Are you ok?"

  
  


Kenshin ran up to her and gave her the biggest, fondest embrace she had ever had. Kenshin lifted her chin so that she looked straight into his eyes, his big purple eyes, and He said,

  
  


"I love you Kaoru." More tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you more than you know."

  
  


Kenshin bent and kissed her. When he finished kissing her, he pulled back with more tears, and said, 

"I am sorry Kaoru. Sorry for everything. Forgive me."

  
  


"Kenshin, I don't understand. Wha- - -"

  
  


"It doesn't matter Kaoru. You will understand soon. I am sorry." He cried harder. Then he took a deep breath, and said, "Kaoru, promise me something...."

  
  


"Yes Kenshin?"

  
  


"Promise me.... promise that you.... you will be happy. Promise me that you will be My Kaoru."

  
  


"I promise Kenshin. I promise."

  
  
  
  


With that Kenshin went into the dojo, into his room and pretended to fall asleep. Kaoru was left outside wondering what had just happened. She sat trying to figure it out, and finally gave up deciding to ask about it in the morning. As she walked to her room, she stopped by Kenshin's room, listening to hear if he was awake. When she didn't hear anything, she slid the door open. Kenshin sat in the corner propped against the wall with his Sakabuto. She looked at him for a moment, unaware he was awake. After a moment she whispered, "I love you too Kenshin. I love you too."

  
  


A tear slid down Kenshin's cheek unnoticed. Kaoru turned and shut the door. She walked into her room and climbed into bed. "Someday Kenshin, you won't need to sleep by the wall with your sakabuto, someday I will push out all the fear and pain, and make you happy as you make me." And with that she fell asleep.

  
  


What Kaoru didn't know, was Kenshin had followed her to her room, and sat listening to her. When he was sure she was asleep, he opened the door, and walked to her side. He crouched down and kissed her cheek gently. "You have made me happy my love, but I can't stay here and let you die. Goodbye Kaoru. I love you."

  
  


Then he left her side, and walked into the darkness, once more becoming a peaceful rurouni. 

  
  


Update_Freak:)-------Thanks! I am glad you are enjoying it! This isn't the first story, but It is the first one I have posted. Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

  
  


Hitokiri Jenni------Well, if you send me to Kyoto by way of Kenshin, that means I get to see him! Go right on ahead! Thanks for supporting me! How about you don't ask him to RYU-TSUI-SEN me though ok? Seeya!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Kenshins Gone?

DISCLAIMER: No... I don't own anything to do with Kenshin even though I may fantasize. Does it count if I have him locked in my room at the moment??????

  
  


A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry I am taking so long.... I have more chapters just need more time to post.... I really would like to know what you guys think. So please review! For the hot rurouni if not for me! ^_^x

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru woke the next morning and remembered the night before. She got dressed in her kimono, and ran to find Kenshin. She first tried the kitchen. He normally made her breakfast. She reached the kitchen, only finding Sano and Yahiko complaining how hungry they were but not willing to do anything themselves.

  
  


"Have you seen Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. 

  
  


"Nope. Have you missy?"

  
  


"No. I can't find him. I'm going to look around."

  
  


"Is everything ok Ugly?"

  
  


"No. There is something wrong with Kenshin, and I have to help him."

  
  


Yahiko knew something was wrong. Kaoru hadn't made any comment about him calling her ugly, and that just wasn't Kaoru. She must have been really worried. Sano must have thought the same thing because he said,

  
  


"We'll help you look missy. Just calm down. I'll check the bath and laundry tub, yahiko check outside everywhere, and missy you look around the dojo. He may have just overslept."

  
  


"Right." They all said in unison. 

  
  


Kaoru ran through the dojo. She had a horrible feeling, a familiar feeling, and she hated that foreboding. Not finding him anywhere, she ran to his room. She threw open the door, and there was nothing. Everything that was Kenshin's was gone. The futon was folded in the corner, the sheets washed and put away. Everything was empty and unoccupied. 

  
  


Sano and Yahiko heard her scream. 

  
  


"KENSHIN NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


They both ran as fast as they could to his room where they heard the scream. There they found Kaoru, who had thrown herself to the floor, crying and screaming, 

  
  


"Why Kenshin? Why!?! Kenshin NO!!! NO!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


They both noticed the empty room. Then they knew he was gone. But why? Why would he leave? He had promised. They stood perplexed. They didn't know how to react. Then they heard a "CRASH!" and looked over to see that Kaoru had punched her hand through the door, and glass was everywhere. 

  
  


"Kaoru NO!!" shouted Sano. "That's not the answer. I don't know what's going on here, but don't hurt yourself over it!"

  
  
  
  


Sano and Yahiko pulled her away from the door. Then they took her to Dr. Ginzai to bandage her arm. All the while she said almost in a whisper, 

  
  


"Ken-shin..... no.... why.... Kenshin...."

  
  


As soon as they had bandaged the arm, Kaoru was taken to her room and laid in her futon. She was given a concoction of Megumi's that helped her fall asleep. But even her dreams were haunted. She thought she would never see the one she loved again. She had lost him. Was she not good enough? Had she not loved him enough? What had gone wrong?

  
  


A/N: Sorry guys I know it's a bad place to stop. But I need more time.... See the button below.... click it and review please.........^_^x 


	4. Finding Kenshin

As soon as they had bandaged the arm, Kaoru was taken to her room and laid in her futon. She was given a concoction of Megumi's that helped her fall asleep. But even her dreams were haunted. She thought she would never see the one she loved again. She had lost him. Was she not good enough? Had she not loved him enough? What had gone wrong?

  
  


Three and a half days later, Kaoru had still not eaten anything, and she didn't look good at all. Everyone at the Kamiya dojo was utterly confused and didn't know how to help her. They all were very worried. If she didn't eat, she would certainly get very ill and even die. 

  
  


Yahiko went to get some lunch for everyone at the Akabeko. He stopped to talk to Tae and Tsabume. 

  
  


"Hi little Yahiko!"

  
  


"Konnichiwa Tae."

  
  


"How is Ms. Kaoru doing today?"

  
  


"Worse than when he left for Kyoto. She won't eat, she won't do anything. She won't even respond to us. It's like she's not even there. Like she doesn't hear us."

  
  


"That's too bad. Do you think the two government officials had something to do with him leaving?"

  
  


"Government officials? What are you talking about?"

  
  


"Well the other day, I had two officials ask me where a Himura Kenshin was. I told them where they could find him, and then they stayed for lunch. The bill I have it for the President of Security of Japan, and The Space President. Maybe they asked him to leave and he could tell us about it."

  
  


"Whoa."

  
  


"But you didn't hear it from me. That is confidential information."

  
  


"Thanks Tae!" said Yahiko running off. 

  
  


"Aren't you going to get lunch?"

  
  


"I have to tell Sano!!!! But I will be back!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"That makes more sense." said Sano. 

  
  


"Yeah. Maybe there is something wrong, like with Shishio, and he didn't want us to get hurt."

  
  


"Yahiko, I know that we aren't supposed to follow him, he made that clear, but if we don't, Kaoru...." 

  
  


"I know."

  
  


"I'll go to the Main security department and try and find him. You take Kaoru and go to the space headquarters. We have to find him. Maybe if Kaoru thinks she will see him she will respond and she can help out to bring him back to us. We have to bring him back."

  
  


"Right. I will go tell Kaoru. Maybe she will hear me."

  
  


"Right. Seeya Yahiko. Take care of the Missy. If I don't find Kenshin there, I will join you and the missy. Ok?"

  
  


"Seeya Sano. You be careful ya hear?"

  
  


"Yeah. You too, or I'll beat it outta ya when I get back."

  
  
  
  


-o-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kaoru?"

  
  


"......."

  
  


"Kaoru?"

  
  


"......"

  
  


"Kaoru, you've got to get up and respond. We gotta find Kenshin!"

  
  


"......." 

  
  


"Kaoru, I have been patient enough, now we think we know where Kenshin is and we don't want to lose him. He was taken by government officials, that's all we know. He could be in trouble!'

  
  


"........"

  
  


"Kaoru, when you were in trouble what did Kenshin do? Did he sit around and mope? No! He went after you and brought you back! He risked his life for you! Now get up ugly we're wasting time!!!"

  
  


Kaoru let what Yahiko said sink in. She remembered. Kenshin had always come after her. He never gave up no matter the cost. She had to do the same for him. 

  
  


"Yahiko?........"

  
  


"Yes!!!!" Yahiko exclaimed, happy she finally responded, "What is it Kaoru?"

  
  


"Thank-you."

  
  


"Ah... it was nothing. I knew you would come around. Come on, we'll eat and then we will go to find him. He needs you too Kaoru. I know it."

  
  


Kaoru let a tear fall. Then she stood up and reached her kimono. 

  
  


"See you in a second Kaoru. I'll go get lunch ready."

  
  


Kaoru was left alone in her room. She pulled on her Kimono, and grabbed her bokken. She looked into the mirror and saw how tired and weak she looked. 

  
  


"It'll do." She said aloud, "I will look for him no matter how I look. I just hope when and if we find him..... that he will want us. What if.... NO.... I won't think about if's. I just want to find him. Then we will go from there."

  
  


Kaoru walked into the kitchen and Yahiko smiled. 

  
  
  
  


"Alright Kaoru. You don't have to worry, I didn't cook. I went down to the Akabeko earlier. Tae says she hopes you feel better."

  
  


"Tae. She's so sweet."

  
  


After they finished lunch they went on their way. 

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile...........

  
  


Kenshin walked along the path. Sure he could have taken a bus or a boat, but he felt like solitude. It had been 3 days since he had seen Kaoru, and he missed her so badly. He hoped she was happy. 

  
  


"I am sorry Kaoru. I truly am. Please understand."


End file.
